after the 4th shinobi war
by haysam8001538
Summary: this i what happens when the akatsuki have been dimantled and naruto brought back uchiha sasuke naruto is the new kyuubi and sakura is a cheating bitch narutox temari


Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fourth great shinobi war ended close to a year ago I was ecstatic I could finally relax, I had killed off the madara impersonate and the rest of the Akatsuki and brought back uchiha sasuke that wasn't even punished for betraying his home village to the leafs worst enemy orochimaru, he also wasn't reprimanded for joining the deadly organization Akatsuki.

During the time the war was going on me and sakura had started to date, we dated for 8 months before I had personally ended the war and brought back the traitor. That is when my life had taken a harsh turn for the worst, within 2 weeks of his return I found him and the 'pink haired slut' as I had dubbed her, in the bed that we shared every night wrapped in each others arms moaning and grunting like to dogs in heat, It broke my heart. And also changed everything about me in away that I thought could never happen.

**Flashback…...**

I had just got home from a solo S rank mission and was rather tired, but I remember that I promised sakura that I would buy her something from the jewelry shop when I got back from my mission, on the way home I stopped at the yamaka flower shop and picked up cherry blossoms I thought it would be nice to give them to sakura she always loved flowers, while at the flower shop I noticed ino giving me a couple looks of pity and a look that said 'I know something you don't know' I shrugged it off as she toke pity on me because I looked tired from my mission, after acquiring the flowers he took off towards home via roof top.

He spotted sakuras new beautiful 1 story house that he recently bought her so they could move in together but she said she would rather him keep his stuff at his house and hers at her new house he didn't want to argue with his love so he agreed even though it hurt him rather severely he just couldn't deny her.

Walking up to the front door he frowned it seemed like nobody was home the lights seemed to be all off, 'she must be asleep' thought naruto. He didn't want to wake her(when you wake sakura up without something important see gets rather violent) so he silently slipped through the front door without even a creek, he tiptoed his way to the bed room he was dead tired but his heart jumped into his throat when he heard moaning and groaning from there bedroom he slowly made his way towards the door

THUMP THUMP

5 steps away and the sounds were getting louder

THUMP THUMP .THUMP .THUMP

2 steps away and the grunts, and whimpers were crystal clear to his enhanced hearing, he wanted to run the other way but his feet kept moving without his consent.

THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP….

He slowly opened the door, and peered in he felt bile rise in throat at the sight he was seeing right now sasuke on top of a moaning a groaning sakura, he didn't know what to do he felt his heart tear into pieces at the sight his LOVE was having sex with another man she barley ever wanted to touch him at most all he got to do to her was give her full body messages she hadn't even seen his penis and they been dating for 8 fucking months he hadn't climaxed since he was 13 when jiriya sensei brought him to lose his virginity and learn how to please women, he had taken it upon himself to learn how to please women after jiriya said that no women would want to be with a man with no finesse or ability to please women so he had learnt about manners at the library, and he also studied the human body with his kage bushin no jutsu he learnt all of the pleasure points in the female body, he also learnt the pain points in the body but he hadn't found any useses for either of them yet. But the point is he learnt about all of it for sakura he wanted to impress her ,he wanted to pleas her but he did it most of all because he loved her and now here she is fucking the poor excuse for a human being uchiha sasuke. His mind couldn't process what was going on or maybe he just didn't want to believe it ,he dropped the flowers silently to the floor and took off he couldn't look at this anymore it just hurt so much

He arrived at his apartment, huffing and puffing he could barley breath he was hyperventilating but it felt like he was drowning but what he didn't know was that he was so upset that he started to speed up the dead demon seal on his stomach at an alarming rate absorbing every bit of yokai in the fox was drained in a matter of minuets coursing through his chakra coils and eating away at all the human chakra in his body replacing it with his very own yokai. His eyes turned purple and slitted and his hair grew out and settled a bit it was still spiky on top but It now dropped into his left eye and turned a royal silver and fox ears replaced his regular human ears and popped out on to the top of his head, his canine teeth extended and jutted out from his upper lip overlapping his bottom lip, more changes continued to occur his body once stood at the height of 5 ' 11 now he was roughly around 6'1 his muscles bulged and rippled making them a little more bulky but the biggest change was now the 9 silver and yellow tipped fluffy tails laying limply behind him. It was the second most painful experience of his life the first was sakura breaking his heart which lead up to this one, but naruto didn't know that what happened you see because while this was happening he was having a interesting conversation with the kyuubi.

Drip drip drip, where the hell am I thought naruto he looked around and immediately recognized where he was, he was in his seal where the kyuubi was held. Naruto and the kyuubi are on good terms now ever since the war when they teamed up against uchiha madara.

"kurama what's up man you need something" said naruto he was tiring to sound cheerful but it still only sounded hollow.

"naruto the day has come when you have absorbed all of my yokai, but you did it pretty much all in one day and it had some rather, interesting side affects," spoke kurama.

"I absorbed your yokai when did that happen, and what side affects" said naruto his dead eyes now had a spark of curiosity with in them.

"well when that pink haired slut cheated on you, you were so upsets that you were drawing on my yokai at an alarming rate and if you continued to do that it would have killed you so, the seal spead up its process of turning my yokai into chakra to absorb me and increase your reserves. But instead of purifying the yokai and turning it in to human chakra it instead just purified my yokai signature off the yokai and the raw yokai in your body not having a owner burned all of your human chakra and replaced it ,turning you into a demon but not just a demon a nine tailed fox." said kurama with a big shit eating grin.

Narutos eyes were now wide he was what the villagers said he was all those years ago he could probly never become the 6th hokage now even if tsunade had already claimed him as her successor. He let out a low humorless chuckle this was all getting to much, "kurama is there anything special I can do now that im a demon do I have any special abilities" spoke naruto some of the mirth now dancing in his dull purple demonic eyes.

"well kit not many know off this but I can use jutsu just like humans can do but I have to be in my human form like you are now, I will explain what I need you to do and I will train you in the way of the nine tailed fox. First after you wake up I need you put up an advance henge for a little while because you look completely different other then your face structure and whisker birth marks, then I want you to explain this situation to that human women that you see as a mother also you need to leave the village to train in my arts so I want you to join the hunter nin corps. Do you understand" spoke kurama then he grinned " oh and your body is going to hurt like a bitch from pretty much being built from scratch." kurama barked with laughter.

Flashback end…


End file.
